Strange how things work out
by Punkgurl1668
Summary: Kagome is a high school teacher, trying to live a normal life. Inuyasha is a doctor, just trying to live through his crazy lifestyle. When Inuyasha meets Kagome, he just want's to make her life even harder then it already is.KagInu.MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Strange how things work out**

The ground beneath her was cruel and unwelcoming to her frail frame. She tried to stand to only have her legs give out on her once again. Time came to a standstill, as she tried to regain her vision. The world around her started to blur, then evolved into meshing colors swirling around her as if she were in the lost world of Alice and Wonder Land. The war within her was almost at peace as she coughed out more blood from her raw throat. Her deep breathing started to even out, then, as she felt her breathe become slower and slower, images of her past begin to flash through her mind like a ticker tape. And the moments seem to fall in sequences of emotions. For every moment that was full of laughter, situations that occurred starting from her infancy. Her mother blowing bubbles on her stomach, her father throwing her in the air, her and her brother playing in the fields around their house, and every moment up to the present, that made her laugh. Then the next series seemed to be based on sadness, here too, starting in her beginning, her mother weeping over the death of her father only two days after she was born—as she held her as baby, the grandfather she never knew—her dear friend passing from an unknown illness, losing the family house to a horrific storm, here, again, up to the present. Mercilessly, the past haunted her through the emotional spheres, continuing on in chunks of fear, anger, joy, pain, love, elation, and finally peace. Finally, relief, as she let her body and mind ease, she let the thought of death satisfy her as the world around her closed into the gentle and welcoming darkness.

Miss Higurashi then placed a book marker at the end of the chapter, before closing the novel. She then took at seat at the edge of her desk facing the focused students.

"How, would you feel, if you were going to die right now, and have your life given to you in series of emotions rather then it all flashing at once?", she queries.

Hands shot up and Miss Higurashi points out one student, "Yes Sarah?"

"I would feel overwhelmed, with all these emotions attacking me continuously."

"Very good. I want you all to write three to five paragraphs explaining a series of emotions you would experience, including specific memories—be descriptive. Class dismissed."

The group of student's immediately rushed out to get home, the final school bell in perfect cue. Miss Higurashi begins packing up for the day, not noticing the new presents in the room.

"Kagome" Sango, a fellow teacher, and, also her best friend, calls out as she enters the classroom.

Kagome is too wrapped up in her task that she fails to hear Sango.

"Kagome. Kagome? LOOK JOHNNY DEPP"!

"Huh"?

"Three, two, one".

"WHAT WHERE"?

They both stand in silence.

"Sango that was cruel!"

"Well it's not my fault you're so gullible Kagg's", her friend smiled with smugly.

"I hate you."

"Love you too".

"So, did you come here for something, or are you here to torment me?" Kagome questions suspiciously.

"Well I came here, to remind you, of your parent/teacher interviews, which by they way you happen to be late for, I just thought that you should know", Sango said smiling to herself for her friends usual tardiness.

"Ooooh nooo! Kaede is going to have my head if I don't get there soon. I gotta go Songo ...Thanks."

"Bu-" Sango was cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

'Oh nooooo.' was all Sango could say to herself as Kagome left her dry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hallways were decorated with bright traditional Japanese scriptures and painting. All the lockers in the school had characters from old legends and the floors were made of the finest cherry wood. Cluster of students were found gossiping here and there. Kagome hurried to the main office where a group of impatient parents were waiting.

"Ah, Kagome, ye finally graced us with your presence", Kaede stood there glaring at Kagome.

I am so sorry Kaede, I am sorry everyone, I am Miss Higurashi, your child's English teacher, I will be more then happy to answer any questions you may have. Kagome rushed all in one breath.

One parent spoke up first. "Miss.. Uh Higurashi you're…pants. Are ripped…we all can see your underwear". The man said pointing in the direction of the rip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I tried to tell you Kagome, but you left so fast, I didn't get a chance", Sango said sipping on her coffee.

After the parent/ teacher interviews Kagome changed her attire and went for some coffee with Songo.

"Well you could have ran after me or something", Kagome insisted upon.

"Why and have you miss, one of the most funniest moments of your life, wait ,let me rephrase that for you, one of the most funniest moments of my life", Sango giggled to herself

"You were there just to torment me, when you said you weren't!", Kagome screamed

"Hey, I never said that, you're putting words in my mouth, I said that you were late for your interviews, I just never told you I was there to torment you too", Sango smiled.

"What a great friend you are", Kagome said sarcastically

"Well if you ask me, you shouldn't have been wearing hello kitty underwear."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I have chest pains, it hurts to breathe, and I'm bloating up like a bull frog"

Dr. Takahashi held a bland expression sitting across a very, troublesome patient; he lets out a strained sigh and says, "You have gas."

"Bu-." The man never got to finish his sentence.

"You have gas"

"My ches-"

"Go buy Tums and get out!" he cried pointing to the door.

The short man wobbled out quickly, nearly knocking over another doctor trying to enter.

"Miroku it's about god damn time you got here! I have been taking care of your patients for five hours now, what the hell took you so long!?" Inuyasha yelled at his best friend.

Miroku not at all affected by his friend's rude behavior, "Well my dear friend, we have a lovely new nurse down in the cancer ward, I naturally had to welcome her."

"You were picking up girls while I was working my ass off!" Inuyasha said flinging his arms in the air.

"I wasn't picking up girls, I was picking up A (stressing the a) girl, there's a huge diff-"

"Miroku do you remember last week when I said I was going to kill you one day!" responded Inuyasha.

"Yes, why ?" Miroku asked dumb founded.

"That wasn't a question."

BAMMMMMMMMM

Another man enters the room looking at some papers not noticing the scene before him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I was looking at these papers and noti-." He looks from Inuyasha to Miroku lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god you have finally done it, you finally killed Miroku."

"Relax Shippo. He ain't dead…..yet"

Miroku body lay twitching on the cold checkered floor, nearly taking up the entire elfin sized room, with only enough room for the patient's bed against the wall and the desk with a little space to squeeze into.

"Is he going to be alright? Maybe I should run a cat scan to see if there's any brain damage!"

"Feh, I did him a favor "

"Inuyasha, you could have made him dumber then he already is!" Shippo cried.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Sure it is. You could have knocked the pervert out of him, then he wouldn't just be the idiot pervert, he would just be an idiot!"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing" Inuyasha said flatly.

Sleeping beauty, Miroku, started mumbling to himself.

"You're right. What was I thinking, that would be welcoming miracle."

"Hehehe…"

Inuyasha and Shippo looked down at Miroku rubbing his chest and having a conversation with himself.

"Stop it……..no your bad"

"So much for miracles" Inuyasha bristled.

Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed, the first chapter and the beginning of my first fan fic. Sorry for the delay for continuing with the story under my other account. Any ways please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange how things work out**

Chapter two

The air was cool and fresh. The morning haze, hug on every window in the house. Colors of red, yellow, and brown littered the streets of the city. Kagome found herself observing from her balcony. She could spot that some houses still had pumpkins long and forgotten rotting away at their door steps and others already had Christmas trees. Children sang happily to themselves, counting down the days for presents. Kagome took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed to herself, she could remember a time when the earth seemed to, made of wonder and adventure. Now in the adult world, you know that the planet is, corrupt, children die every day of war, starvation, and pollution. Money is more valuable than a life in the real world. Kagome was a bit of a cynic, every thing came with a price whether materialistic or not.

Beep, beep… Beep, beep

Kagome interrupted from her thoughts looked down at her cell phone "Hello?"

"Hey we still, having coffee this morning?" The person on the other end replied

"Yeah, what time you wanna meet?" Kagome question looking at her watch.

"8:30 sound good to you?" The voiced question

"Yeah sounds great. Meet you there." Kagome said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Inuyasha wake up!"

"Hmmmm…?" Inuyasha struggled in his sleep.

"It's Saturday morning you should be at home in bed."

Inuyasha sat up slowly from his desk and turned to see Shippo staring at him concerned

"Feh." Inuyasha replied sluggish

"Look sense you didn't get your proper sleep I will look after you patients today." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"I can take care of my own patients." Inuyasha replied with new found energy. "All I need is coffee." Inuyasha said storming out of his office.

"I only offered to help he didn't have to be so rude." Shippo said to one in particular.

* * *

"Hey Kagg's what took you so long I thought we agreed to meet at 8:30 not-"Sango quickly glanced at the clock inside the coffee shop." 10:45?"

"8:45." Kagome giggled at her friend lacking ability to tell time.

"It feels like I been waiting for hours for your sorry ass." Sango stated defending herself.

"I am sooo sorry you had to wait 15 minutes." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You should be, I saw two really cute guys earlier, you missed the view." Sango said smiling.

"I think I will live." Kagome said shaking her head as she took a seat across from Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha walk out of hospital emergence exist towards the little coffee shop across the street.

"Hey Inuyasha were you going."

Okay I had to end it here I am really sorry for how long its been then righting a really, really, really short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange how things work out**

Chapter three

"Where do you think Miroku?" Inyuasha replied rolling his eyes.

"Ah I see your making, your way to the little coffee shop across the street, you're a genuine genius Inuyasha." Miroku said wiggling his eye brows at Inuyasha, as he followed him across the parking lot.

"Always thinking of ladies, I see." Inuyasha responded bleakly, looking both ways before walking though a busy intersection.

"Hey man watch it!" A man yelled though his car window, as he drove pasted Inuyasha almost hitting him.

"Are you crazy?" A woman cried, honking her horn.

"You're reckless." Miroku said as he opened the café door for Inuyasha.

"And you're a moron." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Why am I the moron here? You're the one that was walking though an intersection during rush hour, you nearing got your self killed!" Miroku said in a matter of fact manor.

"Hi what can I get you too?" The woman behind the counter chimed.

"Hi I would like an extra large black coffee please!" Inuyasha said mocking the woman unusual cheery voice. Inuyasha then turned his attention back to Miroku. "You're the one that followed me though the intersection, when you could have done the smart thing, and went around, instead you just followed me around like a love sick puppy, so in thus it makes you a moron" Inuyasha finished in one breath.

"So then what does that make you?" Miroku inquired.

"Here's your coffee have a nice day." The she said placing the coffee on the counter then turning her attention to another customer.

"It makes me the man with the coffee." Inuyasha said walking out of the café, leaving Miroku dumb founded. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Your nuts!" Kagome said flinging her arms in the air.

"Common it's a lot of fun." Sango said pouting.

"No. This conversation is over." Kagome said bluntly crossing her arms.

"You're no fun." Sango said sighing in defeat.

"I gotta go. I promised to have lunch with Sota today. Kagome said picking up her things.

"Should I book us appointment?" Sango yelled just as Kagome was about to leave.

"I'm not going skydiving!" Kagome yelled back stomping out of the café before Sango could say anything else.

"_Oh yeah she's going skydiving."_ Sango thought to herself with a smug look on her face taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

"_Sango nuts if she thinks I am jumping out of a plane ten thousand feet in the air only to plummet to my death, with only a big plastic bag to save me!" Then she has another thing coming!" _Kagome thought to herself, pressing the "walk" button to cross the street.

"_It's like Sango to pick one of the most dangerous sports out there….." "Why does this remind me of the time she tricked me into bungee jumping, convincing me that the cord were supports to keep me from falling off the cliff, then ironically pushing me off the cliff."_

_Flash back_

"_Common Kagome isn't the view amazing! The water fall must be 100 foot drop!" Sango yelled pointing at the waterfall, bouncing up and down like a little child who went to Disney Land for the very first time. _

"_Yeah but I don't want to get to close. The cliff could brake off and I wouldn't be here to enjoy the beauty of Brazil ever again." Kagome shock nervously. _

"_Would it help if you had cords or something to support you?" Sango asked concerned._

"_I don't know." Kagome said inching forward trying to look down._

"_You don't wanna miss this view Kagg's, its breath taking." Sango insisted._

"_Well…If there's something to hold me up…" Kagome said _

"_You wont fall I promise." Sango said lending her hand to Kagome. _

"_Okay." Kagome said taking Sango hand gratefully._

"_Now you have to put your feet through here….." "Yeah like that…." "Then I just have to tighten the cord it has to be very sung on your ankles…." "Kagome stop squirming!" "Alright you're ready!" Sango said investigating her work of "art."_

"_Ummm…." "I can't walk…" Kagome said confused._

"_That's because you're not suppose to, now I am just going to turn you…" "Like sooooo an-" _

"_Uh Sango what are you doing!!!? Kagome screamed._

"_Just giving you a little push!" Sango said sweetly before pushing poor Kagome over a cliff._

_End of Flash Back._

Kagome shivered, at the memory. _"Sango never was the type of person to take no for an answer_." Kagome thought, making her way across the street.

"Hey lady look out!" Someone across the street yelled.

Kagome, snapped out of her thoughts, turn her head towards the voice, then turn her attention to the direction, the person was pointing at "screaming blooding murder at her." Kagome prepared herself, covering her head with her arms, she then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, feeling the morning frost, tingling her lips, before her mind went blank…

Okay every one I am soooooooo sorry the chapters are small and aren't updated much, I am just very busy all the time, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, I might have time to post an other unfortunately small chapter again soon!


End file.
